


Rechazo

by Baby_Spider



Category: The Flash
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen Has Feelings, Drama, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Homosexuality, M/M, Spoilers, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Spider/pseuds/Baby_Spider
Summary: Perdido en el dolor de haber perdido a su padre por causa de Zoom, Barry busca un alivio en Wells de tierra - 2. Cansado y agonizando, Flash, se debate entre hacer lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Harry le recuerda al malvado Harrison Wells. (Eobard.)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es un placer traerles las primeras partes de está pequeña historia. Espero les guste y llame la atención. ¡Gracias por leerme!

"Tú madre y yo te amamos, Barry."

Ganarón. Zoom perdió. ¿Entonces por qué motivo se sentía cómo si perdió? Wally, Joe, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, incluso Harry y Jesse están vivos. Ganarón está pelea, y salvarón a muchísimas personas de ese sujeto, al multiverso, pero, se sentía cómo si hubiera realmente sido él, el verdadero perdedor. 

Dolor, enojo, furia, soledad y oscuridad se reflejó en un leve destello de electricidad. Quería gritar, pero no pudo encontrar su voz. El ardor en sus ojos, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, y los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, le sacarón de su mente y le hicierón ver la realidad. 

Había perdido. Perdió. No fue lo suficientemente rápido. Está vez no lo fue, otra vez. Fue lento, incluso para Flash. No lo vio venir. Los ojos de Barry se fuerón cerrando, negándose a creer en está realidad. 

Soledad. 

¿Es el precio que un héroe debe pagar por...ser eso...solo un héroe? 

"A veces algunas cosas se rompen, Barry, y...es imposible repararlas." 

No tendría que estar recordando a un asesino, al homicida de su madre, pero ahora mismo, necesitaba un consejo, compañía. Sollozos y dolor se reglejarón en el rostro del velocista.

— Perdóname por ésto, Iris. Perdón a todos, chicos... — La decisión y fragilidad en su voz no fue notada, su mirada se apartó de la ventana y de su familia. 

Hoy estaba sólo. Barry no podía tener la ayuda que necesitaba. No la que un héroe necesita cuándo pierde todo, incluso la esperanza que debe ofrecer al mundo. Primero perdió a Harrison Wells, creyó en él, y le rompió por dentro, después Jake, y...luego, Henry, su padre fue asesinado frente a él. 

Respiró con suavidad, profundo, antes de tratar de correr, porque no pudo mover un músculo al ver cómo un pequeño portal se abría frente él y del mismo salía Harry con una expresión indescifrable. 

— ¿Harry? — Con confusión temió haber enloquecido. Wells había partido ese mismo día, entonces, ¿Por qué...?

— ¿Qué? — Él Wells de tierra 2 alzó una ceja, mientras cargaba su mochila desde un ala. Bufo al ver la incredulidad del velocista. — ¿No vas a preguntar que hago aquí? En primer lugar, Allen, no me interesa que te pueda suceder, pero sí a Jesse. — Hizo pausa y solo suspiró. — Y te debo un favor por salvar a mí hija.

El mayor se acercó con tranquilidad a Barry e hizo una ligera mueca. No recordaba en su corto periodo de tiempo en esta tierra a ver visto esa expresión de dolor y oscuridad en los ojos del muchacho. 

— Pero...no tiene sentido. Te habías ido, dijiste que...regresarias a casa, a tierra 2 con Jess...¿Acaso...Zoom regreso? — Él pánico se pudo perservir en el más joven, antes de que Wells decidiera acercarse y sostener con firmeza al joven de ambos hombros y darle un pequeño apretón.

— Allen, Allen. Mírame. — Ordenó, frunciendo el ceño. Él chico no estaba bien en absoluto, probablemente sostenía daños psicológicos y un post trauma por los acontecimientos. — ¡Barry! ¡Oye! Zoom está muerto. Ya no puede hacerte daño. A nadie. — Calmó con suavidad al decirlo. 

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué el dolor no se iba? Trató de ver a los ojos azules profundos y penetrantes de su antiguo mentor...no, no era ese Wells, Harrison Wells era esté. Esté tenía unos ojos ligeramente verdes. Entonces, todo era cierto...

Su padre está muerto. — Mí papá...

Un suspiro lo distrajo, y pronto un par de brazos estaban rodeando su juvenil cuerpo, atrayendolo a un pecho cálido. 

— Lo sé...lo sé...no tienes que decirlo, Allen...está bien... — Acarició con lentitud y un extraño cariño la espalda del chico. 

Por primera vez Barry dejó de ser Flash, y se permitió sentirse humano, se permitió llorar y ahogar gritos silenciosos en el hombro de Harrison Wells, del verdadero Wells, él de otra tierra. Él que había venido a su rescate sin que lo llamará y el que tenía una vida, él que tenía una hija, una maravillosa hija y que no necesitaba otro hijo o algo parecido a eso. 

Golpeó sin fuerza el pecho de Wells, deseando borrar esos recuerdos, borrar de la existencia ese dolor agudo en su pecho, siguió golpeando el pecho del mayor, permitiendose sufrir libremente, sin ataduras mayores. Hoy no necesitaba ser un héroe para nadie. Solo necesitaba ser salvado de esa terrible oscuridad. 

Sentía su alma desgarrarse. Y su mundo hacerse trizas. Wells sostuvo con fuerza al chico, sin atreverse a soltarlo, temiendo que hiciera una locura. Él ególatra científico cerró sus ojos, apoyando con levedad su barbilla sobre la cabeza del menor, escuchando su dolor en silencio, mientras murmura palabras de confort y observa a un joven hacerse pedazos en cuestión de segundos. 

— Pude haberlo salvado. Pude hacerlo, él estaría vivo, aquí, con nosotros. ¡Le suplique que me matará! Pero...no lo hizo, eligió no matarme, decidió que la vida de mí papá no significaba nada. Dejé que muriera y no hice nada. No hice nada. — Las pequeñas divagaciones del castaño causarón un torbellino de preguntas y dudas en el ingeniero. 

— No hubieras podido salvarlo, Allen, lo sabes. — Sentenció. — N...

— ¡Pude haberlo hecho! — Se separó con brusquedad del ajeno, sin percatarse que había llamado la atención de la familia, de su familia. — ¡Pude salvarlo! ¡Y no lo hice! ¡Zoom pudo elegir matarme y no lo hizo! ¡Eligió no asesinarme! Se...se lo rogué, Wells, lo hice. ¡Le rogué que me matará y le dejará vivir! 

— Allen, cálmate. — Pidió, alzando con suavidad una mano. — Necesitas relajarte, Barry. — Intentó acercarse, haciendo poco caso a la situación tensa y estresante. 

— ¿Barry? — Pasos fuerón haciéndose más cercanos a él. — ¿Harry? ¿Que demonios?

Joe se detuvo, viendo la situación con una notable preocupación. Detrás de él vió la escena Iris mordiéndose los labios al ver el estado poco usual de Barry. 

— Barry, vamos, entra a la casa. Hablaremos de lo que te está pasando, hijo. — Pidió, casi suplicándole a su hijo adoptivo entrar en razón. — A Henry no le hubiera gustado verte en es...

Wells maldijo en voz baja al escuchar el nombramiento del padre fallecido de Allen. Mala elección de palabras. Supuso con una extraña sensación de malestar. 

— ¿Que no le hubiera gustado verme así? ¿Tú qué sabes, Joe? No eres mí maldito padre. Mí padre, mí papá está muerto en ves de yo. — Replicó el joven, observando con cierta ironía cómo Wally salía probablemente a defender a su padre.

— Barry, lamentamos mucho la muerte de tú papá, pero no tienes derecho a sentirse así con nosotros. Somos... — Hizo una pequeña pausa el moreno y intentó sonreír. — Somos una familia. 

¿Una familia? Barry apretó los puños, volteando y enfocando su mirada en cada miembro de la familia West. Joe, Iris y Wally. Río llevándose una mano al rostro enrojecido por el llanto y el dolor. 

— ¿Qué acabas de decir, Wally? — Alzó ambas cejas, retrocediendo. — Ustedes son una excelente familia sin Barry Allen. — Dijo chocando por accidente con el pecho de Wells al no ver por dónde iba. 

La fuerza con la que fue sujetado le desoriento. — Ya es suficiente, Allen. Vine ayudarte, pero lo estás empeorando. Tienes que entender que ésto no es tú culpa. Henry está muerto. Acéptalo. Te guste o no, necesitas entender que...

— ¡¿Tú que sabes?! Solo tienes el rostro del asesino de mí madre! ¡Te ves igual a mí antíguo mentor! No tienes idea de una maldita mierda, Harry. No sabes lo que es amar a alguien, de idiolatrar al homicida de tú propia madre. — Se safo del agarré con fuerza, y la mirada que se observo en Barry congelo a todos a su alrededor. 

La misma mirada que sostenía Jake. La oscuridad y el odio en los ojos de alguien tan joven y cercano, paralizó a los presentes. Wells retrocedió por inconciencia, reconociendo los verdaderos sentimientos del menor por aquel Wells. 

— No tienes idea de lo que dices. Tú no eres el que está hablando, Allen. — Él científico volvió acercarse al chico con seriedad. 

— ¿Eso crees? Ya me cansé de que las cosas salgan tan mal. ¿Quién será el próximo en morir? ¿Quién sigue después de mí papá? 

Con determinación Barry fue sorprendido por Wells, y un abrazo fuerte, inmovilizando por unos momentos al joven.

— Barry, ésto no tiene que ser así. — Iris trató de hacerle entrar en razón, pero un grito ahogado salió de sus labios al ver cómo el cuerpo de Allen se desplomaba en los brazos de Wells. Harry le aplicó un sedante potente en el costado.

— ¿Que haremos con Barry? — Wally fue el primero en preguntar. Todos se mirarón entre sí. 

— Es obvio. ¿No? — Bufó, Harry. — Vamos a laboratorios Star. 

Él mejor lugar para atender a Allen era ese lugar sin duda. Iris se encargó de llamar a Cisco y a Caitlin para avisarles de la situación y que pronto estarían ahí. 

⟨¿Que demonios sucede contigo, Allen?⟩

Harry suspiró, cargando con cierta dificultad a Barry y colocándolo en el automóvil de Joe.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry está confundido, en poco tiempo desde lo de Zoom se ha vuelto muy apegado al velocista de está tierra. ¿Por qué debería involucrarse en problemas ajenos? Sentía necesidad de pagar una deuda con Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creo que sea el mejor capitulo, pero es un intento. Espero no defraudarlos.

⟨Sí, al principio pensaba en que haría todo lo que fuese necesario para rescatar a mí hija de dónde quiera que Zoom la tuviera secuestrada. Estaba dispuesto asesinar a cualquier persona por Jesse. Traicione a Barry por ella y lo volvería hacer, pero...

No puedo justificar mis errores. Tal vez lo que si puedo hacer es repararlos, ayudando a Allen a superarse así mismo. Estoy y sigo estando dispuesto a todo por el hombre que salvo a mí única hija.

Yo estoy dispuesto a matar tanto por Jesse cómo por Allen. Y nadie podrá hacer algo para evitarlo. ⟩

Él silencio en los laboratorios Star decía mucho de esa pequeña grabadora que tenía en la muñeca Harrison cómo detector de meta humanos cercanos. Se sentía muy levemente avergonzado y apenado de que todos se enterarán de su otro 'yo' más oscuro, escondido en algún lugar, esperando por salir y defender a sus crías. 

— Oye, viejo...sabes que eso sonó verdaderamente espeluznante, ¿No? — La atención que Cisco desvío de él, lo agradeció internamente, pero Joe y Iris estuvierón de acuerdo. 

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ayudar a Barry? Apenas lo conoces. No tienes ningún vínculo con él. Nada en especial, entonces, ¿Por qué, Wells? — Harry, observó a Joe, antes de suspirar y apagar su grabadora.

¿De verdad tendría que explicar por qué quería y necesitaba ayudar con tanta urgencia a Allen? Que estupidez. No podían ser tan idiotas de no darse cuenta que sucedería si no estaba ahí para Barry cuándo despertará y se diera literalmente cuenta de que estaba sólo, aunque así no fuese. 

— Salvó a mí hija, Joe. ¿Lo recuerdas? Hey, Zoom. — Obvio con ninguna pizca de gracia o diversión en su voz, apesar de sus gestos burlones. 

— ¿Es suficiente razón para que decidas ayudar a Barry? — Cisco interrumpió con cierta duda carcomiendo en él. — Él no tiene nada que darte, no creo que sea solamente eso, ¿O sí? — La pregunta dudosa hizo reír sarcásticamente al no perteneciente de está tierra.

Harry dio un par de pasos, procurando que en la sala de descanso, Barry siguiera durmiendo y sedado. Por suerte para ellos, él chico se recuperaba rápido, aunque eso sería un tema importante para ellos.

— Por favor, Ramón. ¿Enserio? Tú que eres el más... — Se detuvo un momento, y negó volteando está vez hacia una pared. — Casi inteligente del equipo me preguntas eso. — Le reclamo obviando su molestia. 

Se acercó a verificar lo signos vitales de Allen y suspiro aliviado de ver qué no era nada grave. El efecto de los tranquilizantes pronto iban a pasar y no estaba seguro cuándo despertaría. 

— Confiamos en tí, pero, estamos hablando de nuestro Barry. — La voz de la hija de Joe, hizo entre cerrar los ojos de Harry. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de está situación patética. — Nos preocupa que algo le...

— ¿Suceda? Soy él más calificado de todos para estar al lado de Allen. ¿Quién fue que estuvo ahí cuándo finalmente se rompió? ¿Acaso recuerdan a alguien más aparte de mí deteniendo a Allen de hacer una locura? ¿Alguien? — Sonrió burlón al ver qué nadie iba a responder, ¡Porque no había respuesta lógica! — Ese silencio es todo lo que necesito. Allen me necesita. — Firmó su pequeño dicho, llevando una mano al rostro del joven durmiente. 

Nadie se interpuso a Harrison, no podían decir algo, cuándo el más viejo parecía tener toda la razón del mundo por mucho que odiarán dársela. El tacto frío del dorso de la mano de Wells acariciando la mejilla acalorada de Barry, hizo que esté se quejara en un suspiro, mientras le veía removerse y murmurar incoherencias. 

— Papá... — Él susurró débil de Barry fue escuchado por el silencio de la habitación, Caitlin fue la primera en llegar y revisar el estado de Allen en la computadora.

Joe y Iris se preocuparón, incluyendo a Wally, los tres West esperarón por los resultados de la científica, incluso Cisco comenzaba a impacientarse. Wells no mencionó nada, sabiendo ya los resultados de memoria. 

— ¿Que sucederá con Barry? 

Volvió el silencio ante esa pregunta. La chica no pudo decir nada, pero Harrison se adelantó separándose de Barry, para poder tomar asiento cerca suyo. Su mirada se dirigió a cada integrante del equipo antes de cruzarse de brazos y verlos con resignación.

— Allen presenta Trastorno por estrés postraumático. Es un trastorno que puede durar desde meses hasta años. Ésto se produce cuándo la víctima presencia un evento atemorizante. Suelen haber episodios de ansiedad intensos, y episodios que le recuerden a ese momento. Será difícil saber cuándo a Allen le dé un ataque de ansiedad. — Comento, recibiendo el asentimiento de Caitlin, que bajo la mirada con tristeza y preocupación.

— Necesita cuidados especiales. Barry no está en su mejor momento, chicos. — Trató de dar la noticia de una manera más suave que la directa de Wells.

— ¿Eso significa que...ya no podrá ser Flash? — la pregunta de Wally, hizo preocupar a todos, a excepción de Harry.

— No sean tontos. Barry sigue siendo Flash, podrá correr por toda la ciudad en un parpadeo si quiere. No necesita en éstos momentos a sus únicos amigos tratarlo cómo a un demente. — Explicó rozando la frialdad. 

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que necesita mí hijo? 

Wells desvió la vista a Joe, y frunció el ceño. Tenía que ser una desagradable broma. 

— Allen podría presentar problemas serios, Joe. No es un juego de niños o algo que tú puedas manejar. Puede tener altibajos emocionales, desde depresión a tener desesperanza sobre el futuro. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo malo que es eso? Incluso ahora mismo podría estar deseando la muerte por perder a su padre. Porque tú, no eres su verdadero padre, Joe. Lo lamento, pero no compartes ADN con Barry. — Las cosas comenzarón a ponerse más tensas cuándo en un arrebato Joe tiró todas las cosas que habían sobre la mesa.

— Creía que eso...lo hacía solo Harry. — Comento cómo una broma de mal gusto Cisco, recibiendo malas miradas. — ¿Qué? Solo...comentaba. 

Cuándo la atención fue desviada, Joe respiro profundo, señalando con firmeza a Wells. 

— Podrá ser, pero sigue siendo mí hijo. Solo mío ahora que Henry está muerto. — Le exclamó en el rostro. Todos hicierón silencio. 

— Papá, por favor... — Las cálidas manos de Iris sobre el brazo del detective de policía le desconectarón del mundo. ¿En qué estaban pensando? 

Tos y pequeños movimientos llamarón la atención de Harrison, suspiró, llevándose una mano al rostro y gruñendo, maldiciendo en voz baja por haberse dejado arrastrar por Jesse a está tierra, pero si en algo tenía razón, es que Barry había hecho mucho por ellos sin pedir nada a cambio.

— Despertará en un par de horas. Estará bien, Barry es...

— Fuerte. — Completó la frase de Caitlin sin musitar. Wells, apretó sus manos con incomodidad. — Lo sabemos. 

Poco a poco los integrantes del equipo Flash fuerón retirándose de la sala, queriendo dejar descansar a Barry y darle su propio espacio a Harrison, no lo querían cerca cuándo estaba con ese humor de perros. 

«Eres un idiota, Allen.»

Gruño, descansando en la silla, y bajando una de sus manos a la de Barry, la apretó después de acariciar la palma. Si algo sabía a ciencia cierta es que esté chico había sufrido más que alguno de aquí. 

— Mátame a mí... 

— ¿Qué? — Estaba por quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos, pero vio con curiosidad al joven velocista, retorcerse y aferrarse a su mano. 

— Te lo ruego...déjalo ir... — Incoherencias eran lanzadas. — Mátame... — El ritmo cardíaco de Barry aumentó en cuestión de segundos alertando a Harry por los pititos constantes de la máquina. — ¡Mátame! — 

Al fin estaba despierto. Barry estaba despierto. Y asustado, muy asustado. Con confusión y en el fondo miedo, Harry se separó con lentitud, escuchando las súplicas de Barry por morir. Por ser asesinado por Zoom, pero... él ya no estaba en la existencia misma. 

— ¡Cisco, ayúdame! ¡Es Barry! 

Ignoró todo a su alrededor, viendo con el corazón en la mano al amigo de su hija entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Vio a Flash rogando por su propia muerte. ¿Cuan lejos llegaría para salvar a alguien amado? 

— ¡Harry! Háblale. Cisco y yo nos ocuparemos de mantener su ritmo cardíaco a uno menos nivelado o sufrirá un posible pre infarto. Su corazón está palpitando con mucha fuerza en su pecho. Necesitamos distraerlo, mientras nosotros nos ocupamos. — Con órdenes e instrucciones, Wells, tomó nuevamente asiento y pensó rápidamente en algo.

¿Que podía hacer?

— O...oye, Allen. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que trate de robar tú velocidad y entregársela a Zoom? Lo hice por una razón. Estaba dispuesto a entregar todo por Jesse, inclusive mí vida para que la de ella siga. Se lo que estás sintiendo, Barry. Pero, debes confiar en nosotros. — Pidió, tomando con fuerza sus manos, sonriendo al ver cómo el más joven parecía escucharlo y mirarlo. 

— Harry... — El reconocimiento hizo que Wells sonriera más y asintiera rápidamente. 

— ¡Eso es! Ese soy yo. — Palmeó con suavidad las manos del menor, suavizando su mirada, pero algo estaba mal con la mirada que Barry le estaba regalando. 

¿Que demonios sucedía ahora? La calidez y alegría del chico por verlo, estaba nublada de dolor y tristeza, con un aura oscura rodearlo. No lo comprendió, hasta ver el pánico en sus ojos.

— Señor Wells... — Sin previo aviso, Barry se lanzó ligeramente sobre el hombre más grande en edad, tomándole por el saco del cuello y acercándolo a su rostro. — ¡¿Cómo pudierón dejarte entrar después de todo el infierno que nos hiciste pasar a mí y a mis padres?!

— ¿Que yo qué? — De acuerdo, no tenía la situación controlada, pero ver la electricidad recorriendo los ojos de Barry comenzaba a incomodarlo y en cierto modo a asustarlo. — ¡Ramón! Ayúdame, maldición. — Intentó quitarse las manos de Barry de él.

— ¡Oye, amigo! Sí. Bueno, él es Harry, ¿Lo recuerdas, viejo? Es nuestro viejo y gruñón Harry. No es el malvado Wells. — Explicó con nerviosismo al notar cómo su amigo estaba comportándose extraño. — Ay, por favor...no lo mates. No a éste Wells. — Casi, casi suplicó, tomando del brazo a Allen.

Después de unos minutos con ayuda de Caitlin y unos sedantes lograrón calmar y tranquilizar a Barry por unas horas más, le explicarón la situación. Para Harry ésto comenzaba hacer incómodo. Tierra 1 parecía tener más problemas que tierra 2.

— Siento haberte confundido, Harry. Estaba nublado...en tanto enojo. — Suspiró. — No veía realmente...

Barry observó a Harry levantarse y acercarse a una ventana, solo para ver y tal vez ordenar sus ideas. No lo culpaba si decidía irse otra vez a su tierra. Él haría lo mismo de todas formas. 

— Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ¿Que hubieras hecho, Barry? 

. . . 

— ¿Eso importa ...? — Bufó de malhumor, apartando la mirada de una penetrante mirada azul. 

— A mí sí, porque a mí parecer parecías decidido a hacer un viaje. Tal vez no sé, ¿Él pasado? ¿Salvar a tú madre de esa noche? — Preguntó, impidiendo que Barry pudiera defenderse. — Ramón y Caitlin me contarón todo. Con detalles. — Lo volvió a ver con decepción. — ¿Que hubiera sucedido si yo no llegaba a tiempo? 

No obtuvo respuesta, cosa que hizo enojar y sentirse frustrado al mayor, quién golpeó con fuerza una mesa con instrumentos quirúrgicos. Volvió a golpearla otra vez, con más fuerza y ahogando sus deseos de explotar frente a ese niño asustado. A ese niño...a ese mismo niño asustado que lo estaba viendo ahora mismo con sus grandes ojos curiosos.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto, Harry? 

— ¡No respondiste a mí maldita pregunta, Allen! — Está vez arrojo con furia la bandeja con los instrumentos médicos y se acercó peligrosamente a Barry. — ¿Que hubieras hecho si no llegaba a tiempo? — Para que el menor no desviara la mirada, tomó con fuerza de la barbilla al más chico y lo forzó a clavar sus ojos a los suyos. — Responde. Ahora. 

No necesitaba tomarse tanto tiempo en responder una simple pregunta, pero contra todo pronóstico, Caitlin intentó entrar a la enfermería, pero está vez Harry fue más rápido y puso el seguro al verla por las cámaras de seguridad. 

— Vamos, Allen. Habla. ¿O es que tienes miedo? — Provocó con una sonrisa maliciosa, la misma del Wells anterior. 

Él dolor regreso a la cabeza de Barry y los golpes en la puerta de la enfermería no ayudaban demasiado. Pronto a Caitlin se unieron a Cisco y a Iris. 

— No lo sé...quería...supongo que quería evitar que Wells...que Eobard asesinara a mí mamá esa noche, tal vez que mí papá no fuese incriminado injustamente. Quería a mí familia de regreso. — Las lágrimas se deslizarón por las mejillas del héroe de central city.

Pero el silencio fue su único aliado está vez.

— Viajar al pasado y cambiar ciertos eventos, cambiarán muchas cosas, Barry, y eso incluye todo lo que conoces o puedes llegar a conocer. No lo vale. Tus padres están muertos. Acéptalo. Y si puedes, vive con ello. — Menciono, antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella, dejándo con las palabras en la boca a Barry.

— ¡Oye! ¿Que te pasa? 

— Solo le dije la verdad, Ramón. Aprender es fundamental. Aprender de tus errores y sobrevivir a ellos es lo que te puede hacer un héroe, aunque...no siempre es así. 

Con esas palabras Wells se dirigió al ascensor, y esperó unos segundos antes de entrar en éste, ignorando los llamados a sus espaldas. Barry tenía que tomar una decisión y esperaba que eligiera el camino correcto. Por todos lo esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y que les pareció? ¿Muy aburrido? Irá mejorando, lo prometo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comienza a volverse paranoico o eso cree. Está literalmente escuchando una voz en su cabeza, y siente que podría perder el control en sus acciones. Se ha vuelto sobreprotector con Barry en muchos sentidos, hasta confundir una simple gripe con asma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tercer capítulo!
> 
> Sigo inseguro sobre ésto, pero aquí estamos. 
> 
> Sigan disfrutando si les gusta e iré publicando seguidamente.

Definitivamente ésto no estaba funcionando. 

«Tal vez no estamos dando lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Si tan sólo me dejarás salir, Harry, podría salvar al señor Allen.» 

Dolores agudos en su cabeza, causarón un pequeño mareo en Wells. Algo andaba mal con él, desde que Zoom había secuestrado a Jesse, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero él, ya no está, ya no existe. ¿Entonces por qué esa maldita voz volvía a su cabeza? 

¿Posible golpe en la cabeza que movieran o desactivaran algo importante ahí dentro? 

«Dejamé salir, Wells. Déjame salvar a Barry.» esa maldita voz en su subconsciente podía llegar hacer muy molesta y peligrosamente persuasiva. Se sostuvo de una de las paredes del pasillo de la planta baja de laboratorios Star, y por más que tratará de pensar, no podía, algo se lo impedía. «Dejamé salvar a nuestro Barry.» 

— ¿Por qué? — Gruño entre dientes, entrecerrando sus ojos, antes de dirigirse con rapidez y pasos furiosos a uno de los cuartos de baño. Se encerró en el cuarto, y se observó en el espejo. — ¿Que demonios quieres de mí? — Exigió saber, golpeando con frustración el lavado, quejándose del dolor en su mano. — ¡Maldición! 

La risa en su cabeza, le hizo maldecir por verse tan patético. Solo era una voz, tal vez la voz de su conciencia. No podía haber más explicaciones por más científicas que fuesen o tratarán de ser. Las piezas no encajaban. 

«Solo déjame salir, antes que sea demasiado tarde.» pudo sentirlo cómo un susurró delicado sobre su oído, con su misma voz, una que parecía esconder muchos secretos, demasiados. 

— ¡¿Por qué debería?! — Se esforzó por no caer, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente brillante, hasta caer en el lavado. ¿A quién tenía que dejar salir para salvar a Allen? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto de todos modos? Es decir, Allen le salvó la vida a Jesse y por eso, su padre falleció, pero culpa suya no era. 

«Porque soy la única persona capaz de salvar a Barry de la oscuridad o sumergirlo más dentro de ella. Pero, eso nunca lo sabremos hasta que me permitas salir.» la seriedad en aquélla vocecilla se volvió más oscura y careciendo de honestidad. 

La sonrisa en Harry apareció después de unos cuántos segundos de silencio. No sé necesita ser verdaderamente un genio para saber que nada podía ser tan fácil cómo ésto. Fue negando con suavidad, sin quitar su mirada del espejo, de su reflejo, señalándose así mismo con determinación fría y calculadora.

— Pues, ¿Que crees, "amigo"? — Alzó una ceja, antes de reír. — Tendremos que quedarnos con la duda. — Sin poner atención a posibles réplicas, abrió el grifo y se lavo el rostro, sorprendentemente no volvió a escuchar esa voz. Más tarde se haría unos análisis cerebrales, tal vez le pediría ayuda a la señorita Snow y dejaría ésto en secreto. 

Tendría que ver a Barry, pero el chico empezaba a mejorar, por el momento no presentaba síntomas de depresión, aunque por sus observaciones silenciosas, podía ver el gran actor que resultaba ser Allen, causaba orgullo ver a tan gran actor. Ser lo que todos quieren que seas es difícil, pero para un chico cómo Barry Allen, parecía un juego de niños. Fingir una sonrisa alegre y reír, mientras ese brillo en sus ojos ya no estaba. 

— Ramón, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy Allen? — Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios secándose las manos con una servilleta reciclable ignorando la mirada curiosa y sorprendida del muchacho. — 

Se tomó unos minutos, pero finalmente obtuvo los resultados que esperaba.

— Bueno...Barry ha estado trabajando en su velocidad desde...ya sabes que, mejoró bastante, es más rápido y ...

— Te equivocas. — Detuvo las observaciones de Cisco con un par de palabras antes. 

— ¿Perdón? — Ignoró la pobre e incrédula ingenuidad de Ramón y suspiró, viendo a lo lejos cómo Barry seguía corriendo en la caminadora. 

— Es lento. Mirá. — Con sólo mover un par de cosas, le enseño el ritmo cardíaco en la computadora digital. — Su corazón late rápido, piensa mucho, eso lo vuelve más lento. No está mejorando, está empeorando. — Ahora desvió la información a segundo plano, y mostró en primera plana el cuerpo completo de Allen. — Aquí. Dime qué vez. — Pidió, sobando su frente. Estaba teniendo una jaqueca mañanera. 

E

spero con impaciencia la respuesta de Ramón, pero esté parecía pérdido en lo que Wells le estaba enseñando, cómo si quisiera buscar una terrible explicación a lo que veía. 

— Su rapidez disminuye. Agitación, y cansancio físico. Su ritmo cardíaco aumenta cada vez que "Flash" corre. Ahora dime. ¿Cómo es posible? — Preguntó apretando la mandíbula con fuerza para no explotar ahí mismo. 

«Estó es verdaderamente innecesario, lo sabes tan bien cómo yo.» 

—Tú cállate. — Maldijo de mala gana.

— ¿Qué? Yo todavía no dije nada. — Rodó frustrado los ojos al escuchar a Ramón, con una pequeña historieta que se leía perfectamente "El asombroso Spiderman", golpeó la parte posterior de la nuca del menor, escuchando un quejido.

— ¡Oye! ¡Esa es original! Ten más cuidado.

— Pero que tonto eres, Ramón. — Con frustración tomó de la nuca a Cisco y le obligó acercar su rostro a la pantalla, haciéndole notar unos pequeños detalles casi invisibles. 

— No...no es posible...

Con los dientes apretados, apretó la nuca de Ramón, ignorando su quejido. — ¿Ahora lo vez, no?

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Ignoró el abrupto sobresalto del mejor amigo de Barry, y retrocedió unos pasos. 

— Dímelo tú. ¿Cómo demonios Allen presenta Asma? — Apretó el puño, viendo la mirada atemorizante del ajeno.

— ¡E...es...espera, Harry! Déjame pensar bien. Vamos, Cisco, piensa, piensa... — Le vio sobre esforzarse. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando. — ¡Eso es! La actividad física, debe ser eso. Barry ha estado practicando por mucho tiempo, y la semana pasada antes de lo de Zoom y todo eso, pescó un resfriado. Aunque, en ese tiempo no sabía que Flash podía enfermarse. — Intentó bromear, para escapar de la mirada penetrante de Wells. 

Ignorando el reciente nerviosismo de Ramón, Wells dio un par de pasos para activar el micrófono de la habitación de entrenamiento básica para el velocista.

— Allen. Es suficiente. Tomate un descanso. Por favor. — Apagó el micrófono antes de enfrentarse a Cisco. — ¿En éstos 15 años que Allen ha estado en laboratorios Star, han estado higenizando esté sitio? Pueden haber partículas de residuos de cucaracha en el aire, podría ser una posible infección respiratoria ¡O peor! — Murmuró, tratando de desconectar su cerebro. 

— ¿Que puede ser peor que una infección respiratoria? 

— ¿Es enserio? Tú... — Iba a contradecirlo, pero la caballería de Ramón llegó a tiempo, la señorita Snow sonriente, se acercó a rescatar de la ira a su amigo. 

— Escuché parte de la conversación, espero que...no te importe, Harry. Haz estado algo...un "poquitito" alterado éstos últimos días. — No fue idiota, vio los intentos de Snow por calmar su temperamento. 

Chasqueo la lengua y se distrajo al ver entrar a Allen. Abandonó a los dos yendo con preocupación visible en sus ojos hacía Barry, casi chocando contra el joven meta humano. Ignoró todo tipo de preguntas, y sostuvo de ambos brazos al chico. Lo vio fijamente a los ojos y golpeó su mejilla en un par de palmadas, sacando una pequeña linterna y apuntando a los ojos de Barry.

— Harry, ¿Que dem...? ¡Es...estoy bien! Si es por...lo sucedido, ya te dije que estaba bien, no necesitas...hacer ésto. — Ignoró los resoplidos del menor y le hizo seguirlo a la enfermería. Lo sentó sobre la camilla y tomó su temperatura. 

— No soy doctor, Allen. Pero no estás bien de salud. Asma. Tienes asma y todavía no se porque estás enfermo. ¿Me puedes decir síntomas posibles de... infección respiratoria, por favor? Solo quiero ayudarte. — Pidió. Ignoró la sensación de preocupación, hasta que Snow y Ramón intervinieron. Siempre arruinando y metiendo las narices en asuntos ajenos

— Harry, Barry no presenta síntomas de asma. Es solo un resfrío y cansancio mental igual que físico. — Se mordió la lengua, dejando el termómetro en la mesa y por torpeza cayó al suelo. 

— Siempre tan inteligente, señorita Snow. ¿No tiene cosas más importantes que hacer? Largo. Se lo que hago. — Le molestaba la presencia de esos dos. Acá el genio era él. 

— ¿Chicos? — Aparentemente Barry no tenía idea de lo que sucedia y lo enseñaba en sus ojos. 

— Es e...

— Largo. — Señaló hacía la puerta sin siquiera verlos.

— Pero, Harry... — Cisco volvió a tratar de decir algo, pero fue detenido por el dedo índice de Wells.

— Largo. — Volvió a repetir con la misma fuerza en su voz.

— ¡Genial! Otra vez me echan de mí propio laboratorio. — Ignoró las protestas y se enfocó en Barry.

— ¡Cisco! ¿Enserio? — Necesitaba paciencia para escuchar a esos dos discutiendo fuera de la enfermería.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Ya. Nuestro laboratorio. 

Tomó un pequeño porta papeles y lo lanzo contra la puerta sobresaltando al par de amigos e intrusos en esos momentos.

— Dije: largo. Hablo enserio, eh. — Advirtió con frustración. 

— ¡Bien, señor mal genio! Ya nos vamos a otra parte. — Por fin, podía respirar aire puro y limpio. Desvió la mirada a Barry, mirando cierta diversión en esos ojos.

— ¿Qué? 

— Creo que ellos te caen bien. No puedes ocultarlo por mucho, Harry. — La risa de Barry lo desconecto del mundo por completo. — Te gustan, te preocupas por ellos, te preocupas por mí. Y eso yo...

Alzó una mano con incredulidad. ¿Había escuchado bien o se quedó sordo? 

— No me preocupas. Para nada, en absoluto, Allen. ¿Acaso cree que me preocupo por usted, señor Allen? — Iba a decir más, pero el dolor en su cabeza se hizo mayor. — Maldición. La migraña regreso. Hablaremos más tarde. En privado, Allen. — Se excuso para poder escapar. 

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? — La preocupación del chico era obvia, pero negó.

— Iré a casa por unas horas. — Mencionó con rapidez, gruñendo.

— ¿Volverás a tierra 2? — Casi juro oír tristeza teñida en la voz del velocista.

Lamentablemente no podía irse todavía.

— No. Tengo...ya sabes a dónde ir. — Y por casi segunda o tercera vez vio miedo en los ojos de Allen. — Nos vemos en casa, no llegues tarde. Trae pizza y cerveza, niño. 

Sin decir más nada se fue dando un leve portazo a sus espaldas, dejando con la incertidumbre a Barry. ¿Se refería a "casa"? Él único lugar al que podía ir Harry fuera de laboratorios Star era, ese lugar abandonado y poco discreto. 

Tenía que ser una broma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Al final pueden descubrir que pasará con esa "voz" misteriosa en la cabeza de Harry o realmente es paranoia?

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy 100% seguro si les pareció bien el principio, pero en cualquiera de los casos, espero ir mejorando.


End file.
